Eden et compagnie
by Neko Kirei
Summary: Voici les défis de certaines personnes en particuliers. Tout vient du forum "La Gazette du Bonbon aux Citrons". Voici d'abord ceux de Eden2356. Le premier, avec 2 petits défis regroupé, est à prendre avec des pincettes, il y a des scène de violence et de maltraitance.


**La Voix et les Larmes**

 **Auteur : Neko-chan desu**

 **Disclamers** : l'oeuvre originale n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas JKR ... mais je suis l'auteur de l'histoire ici

 **Note ** : Punaise que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire cet OS et puis pour retaper ensuite (parce que oui j'ai écrit mon brouillon à la main d'abord). Alors voilà ma fic répondant à 2 défis venant du forum "La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons" dans la catégorie "Les Défis d'Eden2356" ce sont les défis numéros 89 et 123 (Je mettrais à la fin leur résumé pour que vous me disiez si j'ai réussi mes défis)

Allez maintenant, je vous laisse lire

* * *

Harry savait que son oncle et sa tante ne l'aimaient pas, mais il avait cru bien faire en montrant tous les progrès qu'il faisait. Âgé de 2 ans, Harry savait parlé correctement, marche assez bien et faisait ses nuits. Tout le contraire de son cousin Dudley qui ne pouvait que geindre et pleurer à longueur de journée et de nuit.

Harry ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Alors qu'il se réveillait dans son petit ''lit'', comprendre sur le matelas cassé et miteux recouvert d'un plaid troué, il vit son oncle penché au-dessus de lui, un couteau à la main. Harry essaya de crier et d'appeler à l'aide, mais Vernon mit sa main sur sa petite bouche.

– Je pourrais te tuer sur le champs, mais si je sais que les gens de ton espèce te surveille et puis l'argent que nous donne l'autre barbu tous les mois, on en a besoin. Alors comme je ne peux pas te tuer, je vais juste te faire taire à jamais.

Et, très lentement, il appuya sur la gorge de l'enfant avec son couteau, ouvrant la peau, puis traversa le cartilage et arriva aux cordes vocales ( _à peu près très réaliste … je me suis aidée d'un schéma, mais je pense pas que ce soit réalisable par l'homme_ ).

Mais Harry commença à avoir du mal à respirer, tant il criait, que dis-je, hurlait de douleur, mais aussi parce que Vernon avait touché sa trachée. L'oncle arrêta tout et partit du placard en fermant la porte ou plutôt en la claquant.

Harry resta toute la journée gargouillant dans son sang, tentant de respirer un peu, mais difficilement. Quand le soleil se coucha, une lumière vive émana du garçon et sa gorge se referma. Malheureusement si l'extérieur était plus ou moins guéri, ses cordes vocales et sa tranchée restaient très abîmées si bien qu'il avait du mal à respirer et qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre son.

Quand le lendemain, Vernon revint et vit que le garçon ne pouvait plus parler il en fut très heureux.

Mais son malheur ne s'arrêta pas là. Dès ses 3 ans, Harry apprit à cuisiner, à faire le ménage, le repassage, le jardinage. Harry devint l'esclave des Dursley. Il n'alla même pas à l'école avec Dudley, ses tuteurs disant aux autres qu'il avait des professeurs privés.

Alors Harry fut très solitaire, soumis et il dût apprendre tout seul à lire, écrire et toutes ses choses qu'un enfant de son âge apprenait.

Quand il eut 11 ans, il crût venir sa libération grâce à cette lettre qu'il reçut : sa lettre pour Poudlard, l'école de Magie. Ainsi, Harry découvrit le monde magique avec toutes les choses magnifiques qu'il y vit. Il rencontra Hagrid, un demi-géant très sympathique, des Gobelins, des créatures très étranges mais tout de même extraordinaire, le fabriquant de baguette, Ollivander. Même ce garçon hautain lui sembla fantastique.

Mais le jeune sorcier déchanta vite quand il arriva à Poudlard.

D'abord, dans le train il apprit qu'il était une sorte de célébrité, mais il crut quant même s'être fait un ami en Ronald Weasley.

Puis quand il fut réparti, il créa la surprise en allant à Serpentard. Même si il savait les rumeurs sur cette maison, il n'y prêtait pas attention. Alors gentil de nature, il tenta de se lier d'amitié avec ses camarades. Mais au lieu de le saluer, ils l'insultèrent et le frappèrent. Quand Harry voulut parler à Ron, il fut surpris du ton et de la violence de celui-ci qui le rejeta, lui aussi lui lançant insultes sur insultes.

Harry redevint celui d'avant, le garçon effacé. Du moins, il essaya, mais Serpentard et Gryffondors semblaient s'être trouvé un point commun : faire de la vie de Harry Potter un enfers. Même son directeur de Maison le détestait visiblement, pour une obscure raison. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, l'homme le rabaissait devant les autres élèves, heureux qu'il en soit la cible.

Une nuit, alors que ses 'camarades' de dortoir l'avaient encore une fois mis dehors en jetant des sorts sur son lit, Harry courut jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Il y avait déjà été de jours ou pour ces cours d'Astronomie justement et il trouvait cet endroit magnifique. Cette Tour était la plus haute de toute. Elle se trouvait face au lac, mais en même temps on voyait la Forêt Interdite.

Harry s'assit sur l'un des rebords et laissa couler ses larmes. Alors ses larmes tombèrent le long de ses joues et quittèrent son visage. Mais avant qu'elles ne s'écrasent sur le sol, elles devinrent de splendides pierres précieuses.

Au petit matin, le jeune homme redescendit de la Tour et alla petit-déjeuner comme si de rien était, sans oublier les pierres précieuses mises dans son sac. Après avoir mangé, il passa à la volière pour envoyer le sac de pierres à Gringotts, avant de se rendre en Potion avec le professeur Snape.

En entrant dans la classe, Harry ne se sentait pas bien et pressentait des problèmes. Il se mit à sa place, tout seul sur le côté et commença la potion demandée. Étant maintenant habitué aux moqueries, il ne fit attention aux autres.

Si il avait écouté son instinct qui lui disait de s'enfuir ou de se protéger peut-être qu'il ne serait pas produit l'incident.

Harry ne sut pas tout de suite ce qu'il l'avait provoqué. Sentant le froid, que provoquait ses larmes, sur ses joues, il pensa d'abord à une pierre tombé, mais il la retrouva sur le bureau. Alors il pensa à sa deuxième hypothèse : quelqu'un avait dû lancé un ou des ingrédients dans son chaudron. Il n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à couvert ou de rattraper l'erreur, que sa potion fit des bulles qui lui explosèrent au visage.

– Monsieur Potter, cria Snape. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme bêtise ? Vous allez me faire le plaisir de nett …

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase quand il vit le visage rongé du garçon. Réagissant au quart de tour, il lança un evanesso sur tous les chaudrons et renvoya tout le monde, pendant qu'il prenait Harry dans ses bras, se précipitant à l'infirmerie.

Quand l'infirmière les vit, elle se dépêcha de soigner le blessé. Le maître des Potion donna le plus d'informations qu'il pût sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais la surprise leur vint quand le sortilège de diagnostique leur annonça son résultat.

Après 3 jours, Harry se réveilla du coma dans lequel Mme Pomfresh l'avais mis. Il fut d'abord un peu sonné et désorienté, mais quand il reconnu l'endroit, sa première réaction fut de s'enfuir.

– Monsieur Potter ! Veuillez rester où vous êtes !

Harry se retourna vers la voix et vit l'Infirmière et Snape … le professeur Snape … se tenant devant la porte du bureau de la première. Mais ce qui était le plus bizarre était la façon dont il voyait les choses et les adultes.

Au lieu de voir comme il avait toujours vu, flou mais en couleur, tout était noir et blanc avec quelques couleurs flashy et brillante entourant les personnes devant lui.

– Monsieur Potter, dit doucement la femme. Vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« Le cours de potion et l'explosion de son chaudron, pensa Harry. Il ne dit rien.

– Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous muet, demanda toujours calmement Mme Pomfresh.

Harry répondit d'un signe de tête.

– Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Sachant que ça allait être long et difficile, Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sortir un peu de sa magie. Se matérialisa alors devant eux, une sorte de pensine, pensèrent les adultes.

Alors dans la flaque apparut le souvenir d'un petit Harry de 2 ans se faisant trancher la gorge par son oncle, se faisant battre par celui-ci, maltraiter par sa tante, taper par son cousin … et tout ça pendant 9 ans. Mais ils virent également les larmes spéciales du garçon, la figure maternelle qui avait veillé sur lui … Alors que le monde sorcier l'avait laissé aux mains de ses monstres.

Pendant qu'il regardaient la vie de Harry, une femme apparut dans l'Infirmerie et vint prendre son ''fils'' dans ses bras. C'était une femme magnifique. Elle avait les yeux argentés et une chevelure noir presque semblable à celle de son protégé. Elle portait une longue robe dorée et avait la prestance d'une reine.

Quand les souvenirs furent terminés, l'infirmière et le professeur de Potion avaient les larmes aux yeux et semblaient en colère.

– Vous avez vu la vie de mon petit prince, mais je vous interdit de dire quoique ce soit sur ses larmes. Il est déjà votre fichu ''Survivant'', mais je refuse qu'il serve de mine de pierres précieuses aux sorciers. Et bien sûr vous avez maintenant ordre de prendre soin de lui.

Severus s'avança vers le lit où était assis le garçon et s'agenouilla devant lui :

– Je suis vraiment désolé Harry. Je n'avais vu en toi qu'un moyen de me venger de ton père et de tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir dans notre jeunesse. Et quand j'essayais de voir Lily, je ne voyais que mon échec et je te détestais encore plus. Mais je me rend compte que tu es bien plus que ça. Et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir voulu voir ce que les autres élèves te faisaient subir. Je veux corriger mes erreurs. S'il te plaît pardonne moi.

Harry sourit et prit l'homme dans ses bras. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry ouvrit sa main, qu'il avait obstinément laissé fermé et donna la pierre à son professeur. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air surpris et le remercia.

Severus regarda la pierre en souriant doucement, puis l'observant mieux, il se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauté le garçon.

– Harry ! Grâce à cette pierre je peux te fabriquer une pommade pour reconstruire ton visage et peut-être même tes yeux. Je ne sais pas vraiment pour ta gorge, mais cette ametrine peut te guérir.

– Et si vous aviez d'autres pierres, vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour ça gorge, demanda la femme aux cheveux noirs.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment. Parmi les pierres utilisé en potion : l'agate bleue … non l'agate ''blue lace'', l'aigue marine et … l'angélite ? le Lapis Lazuli serait mieux.

– Monsieur, je vous mettrai en contact avec les Gobelins si vous le voulez. Ils voulaient utiliser les pierres pour faire des bijoux, mais ça peut vous aider je suis sûre qu'il seront d'accord pour vous les laisser.

– Les bijoux ne sont pas une mauvaise idée. On pourra faire des bijoux de protection.

Puis Severus regarda Harry et lui sourit :

– A partir de ce jour, je vais prendre soin de toi. Et grâce aux pierres on guérira tous tes maux.

Soudainement, une musique retentit dans la pièce. Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers son patient et lui demanda de se reposer. Le maître des Potions, quant à lui, retourna à ses chaudrons … non sans avoir embrassé l'enfant, de loin pour ne pas le blesser plus que nécessaire. Et la 'magie', elle, disparut dans un éclat de paillettes.

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus avait réussi ses potions, grâce à l'aide des Gobelins et des pierres d'Harry, et il avait commencé à soigner le garçon.

Mais Albus Dumbledore avait ordonné qu'Harry retourne en cours et dans la Grande Salle. Alors en ce Dimanche midi, alors que tout le monde était à table, Harry arriva, le visage encore bandé pour le protéger et sa protectrice avec lui.

La magnifique représentation de la magie le soutenait pour se déplacer, à cause de ses jambes engourdis et de sa vision pas encore rétablie. Elle le fit s'asseoir à un bout de la table des Poufsouffles, près de l'estrade professorale. La femme monta sur celle-ci et ce plaça devant le pupitre :

« Bonjour à tous. Vous devez vous demander qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je ne vous le dirais pas » dit-elle en souriant, à la fois de façon sadique et de façon bienveillante. « Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de moi, mais de vous. Je sais qui est chacun d'entre vous et je peux même dire, sans me vanter que je vous connais mieux que vous même. Mais, je me dois de vous prévenir, en cet instant. Cela fait 11 ans que je veille sur Harry Potter et, depuis 9 ans, j'ai vu l'horreur et la mort l'approcher à tel points que vos vie en comparaison sont un ciel bleu sans nuage. » Le visage de la femme commença à s'allonger, ainsi que ses oreilles et son nez « Tout comme Harry, je pensais que les sorciers apporteraient réconfort et sécurité à leur ''Survivant'' »Ses dents grandirent et devinrent pointues « Mais à la place de ça, par votre faute à tous, Harry a faillit mourir » Sa voix avait perdu sa douceur et était maintenant rauque et … effrayante « Alors je me dois de vous punir » Des ailes sortirent de son dos, son corps devint verdâtre et squelettique, ses cheveux tombèrent et ses yeux grossirent, devenant menaçant « Albus Perceval Wilfrick Brian Dumbledore … à partir d'aujourd'hui, votre statut de sorcier vous est retiré. Vous avez beaucoup de chance que ce ne soit pas moi qui m'occupe de la mort des gens sinon vous ne seriez plus de ce monde … et vous souffririez bien plus » La magie du vieil homme sorti de son corps et vola jusqu'à la terrible créature « Quand à vous autre, une partie de votre magie vous sera enlevée selon votre degré d'implication dans le malheur de Harry » Elle se tourna vers les Gryffondors de 1ère année et vers les Serpentards « Et je pense que certains d'entre vous devront rentrer chez eux, tellement votre niveau de magie sera basse et donc inutilisable, presque des … comment vous dites ça pour être méchant … des Cracmols » Et elle éclata d'un rire diabolique tandis que la magie volait dans la pièce.

– Magia, arrête. Tu me fais peur. Dis difficilement Harry d'une voix enrouée d'avoir été si peu utilisée.

La créature se tourna vers son petit protégé, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, et reprit son apparence 'gentille'

– Pardon Harry. Allez manges maintenant. Et n'oublie pas de me prévenir quand tu recevras la lettre d'Amélia Bones.

Et, sur ces mots, elle disparut, souriante et menaçante à la fois, laissant derrière elle un nuage de paillettes.

Bizarrement, les années qui suivirent furent beaucoup plus joyeuses pour Harry. Les Dursley avaient été punis apparemment (j'arrive toujours pas à écrire ce mot) et le monde sorcier le laissait tranquille ... Bien que ces deux choses aient sans doute à voir avec sa maman et sa tante Amélia. Et puis à Poudlard aussi on l'ignorait … enfin pour presque tout le monde. La maman sur protectrice n'avait pas effrayé les jumeaux Weasley, qui au contraire étaient impressionnés, ni son petit ami. Parce que oui, après ses mois d'horreur, un garçon l'avait approché et après 6 ans ils sortaient enfin ensemble … Théodore Nott et Harry Potter étaient amoureux. Et qu'importe cet affreux rouquemoute et ses préjugés, ils étaient heureux

* * *

Et ... Voilà ! Plus de 2500 mots. c'est beaucoup pour moi déjà et j'espère que vous avez appréciez.

Voici les deux résumés :

 **Défi 89 (Harry Potter)**

A la mort de ses parents, Harry James Potter est confié à sa seule famille vivante, son oncle et sa tante. Harry, commencent à parler, énerve les Dursley dont leur fils ne parlait que peu voir pas du tout. La maltraitance sur le petit garçon commence dès ce moment-là. Un jour, Vernon Dursley en a assez de cet enfant prodige et décide de le tuer. En le faisant, il lui coupe les cordes vocales. Dès cet instant, Harry ne parlera plus en présence de sa famille. Sa magie ne peut pas guérir ses cordes vocales. Mais elle va lui permettre de parler, quand il le voudra. Elle devient sa protectrice et prend forme physique quand c'est nécessaire. La vie passe tranquillement pour le jeune garçon entre les coups, son placard, les privations, les corvées,... Jusqu'au jour ou une étrange lettre arrive. Là se fut pire. Harry se rend à Poudlard. Il est réparti à Serpentard. Toute sa nouvelle maison est froide avec lui. Personne ne remarque son handicape, pas même Albus Dumbledore. Son directeur de maison le hait pour une raison qu'il ignore. Pendant un cours de potion, un accident se produit. La potion d'Harry a été saboter. Il est blessé. Le professeur Snape l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Là, l'infirmière va de surprise en surprise. Elle découvre tout d'abord les cicatrices sur le corps du petit garçon. Ensuite, la malnutrition dont il a été victime, et pour finir ses cordes vocales sectionnées. Elle dit que le garçon ne devrait normalement pas être capable d'émettre le moindre son. Le professeur Snape n'en croit ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Harry Potter, le Survivant a été maltraité et lui ne fait que le rabaisser constamment depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il n'a même pas vu sa souffrance, alors qu'il a vu celle des autres. En fait, il a volontairement fermé les yeux sur tout ce qui concernait le garçon de près ou de loin.

Défi 123 (Harry Potter)

Harry Potter a un secret qu'il n'a jamais révéler à personne. Quand il pleure sa magie transforme toujours ses larmes en pierres précieuses ou semi-précieuses. Le même phénomène se passe quand il rit. Heureusement, la famille Dursley ne le sait pas sinon ils auraient voulu qu'il leur donne le maximum de pierres précieuses. Ils se seraient enrichit grâce à lui. Seulement dans le monde sorcier c'est plus dure à cacher. Aujourd'hui, seuls les gobelins de Gringotts le savent. Harry y va souvent pour mettre des pierres dans son coffre. Presque toujours une valise de pierres, dont il donne une petite partie aux gobelins pour les remercier. Ces derniers aiment beaucoup Harry Potter, de plus il leur apporte des pierres précieuses magiques éternelles d'une qualité inimaginable. Ils ont toujours adoré les pierres précieuses. Pour remercier le garçon, ils montent certaines pierres de son coffre sur des armatures en or pure, puis replace le bijou dans son coffre.

Maintenant que vous savez ce que vous avez lu, venez me donner vos impressions ... j'attends avec impatience vos reviews

Neko-chan vous embrasse tous


End file.
